Welcome To My World
by ch4ppy-py0n
Summary: DARKXDAISUKE. AU. What do you do when you find you can't trust anyone? A certain Daisuke is in the same predicament. However, a new student teaches the redhead that all may not be lost. Summaries suck. please R R!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome people, to my first ever D. Fanfic. All together, this is my SECOND EVER Fan fiction that I've ever written. Recently, I have developed a strong liking for yaoi and shounen-ai. 'Guess I'm just a natural born yaoi fan girl or something 'cuz I just can't get enough of it.

Anyway, it's a DarkxDaisuke Ficcie so if you don't like it go away. For all of those who DO like DarkxDai, please read and review. ^^

Disclaimer: As Usual, I don't own any of the characters or D.. They all belong to our beloved Yukiru Sugisaki.

Welcome to my world: Chapter One.

"Good morning class!" The teacher sang to the class. "If you would all take your seats, I have something very exciting to tell you!" She finished, slamming the register onto the front desk. The students of Azumano Private School took their seats whilst discussing what this exciting thing could be.

Azumano Private School was, as most could tell by the name, was a private institution for learning specially formed for the students with the highest calibre in Japan. However, the rules of this school were quite different from most others. The most distinct differences were these:

.Students that were admitted to Azumano P.S had to have a special skill and they had to excel in this area. (A/N: Art or Science maybe)

.Students had a choice in what they wanted to study. (A/N: Excluding their 'skill'. They had to study that.)

Another main difference was that age was of no concern. Children from the age of 12 and above could be entered into this school. The faculty believed that an earlier age could make it easier to 'hone' those skills. And for this, a student had to feel comfortable in an environment such as this so uniform was abolished and freedom in clothing was allowed. Back to the story.

After the rustling of people taking their seats, the teacher took attendance. "Saehara?"

"Here."

"Mio Hio?"

"I'm so Here!"

"Daisuke Niwa?"

After a short silence, she looked up at said student with an irritated look. The boy sitting at his desk, face in his folded arms and music could be heard from the headphones he was wearing. Sighing, she signed him in with a swift tick. "Well, at least he's here this time." She continued to grumble as she finished ticking off the rest of the class. "Right, kids! The news you have all been waiting for!"

Once again, the murmuring came to an audible level and the students began chattering. "Everybody hold on to your seats because we have a new student!" She cheered. The entire class let out a scream of excitement and instantaneously, a hubbub of noise broke out.

"I hope they're good looking." A random girl squealed. Saehara growled and rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you girls think about? I hope they're into reporting!" He struck a pose and the surrounding students inched away from him. "What?" he asked.

"Like they would be interested in reporting Takeshi! They'd probably be more interested in the popular crowd, like with Risa and co." Another girl hissed. The rest of the class continued to ramble on about this new student, except for one. Daisuke just closed his eyes and turned his music up and pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Daisuke Niwa was what you could call a 'social recluse'. He voluntarily removed himself from social groups at Azumano and society in general. He much preferred to be alone. He just found trusting people to be near impossible. Nestling his face in his arms once again, he frowned. _Just as long as this 'new student' stays away from me._

"And without further ado, I give you, Dark Mousy!"

The classroom door rattle open and a tall figure stepped in. Immediately, all the girls started to squeal.

"Oh my gosh!"

"He's so cute"

"Better than any of the boys here!"

Dark looked around the classroom with a mild sense of interest. This was his first time at a Japanese school, and so far, it wasn't too different from the schools he used to attend. The teachers looked normal enough, _minus the hyperactivity though_ he thought. The students also seemed to be what you would expect to find. A mix of average looking kids and then a small handful of 'uniques'. And then of course, there were the fangirls. Eyeing the room, Dark easily picked out the giggly girls and made a mental note to avoid them at all costs. Finishing his scan of the room, his eyes landed on a figure at the back desk of the room. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that the figure was lying against the desk almost as if he was sleeping. _Hmmm...Can't quite think of the category he belongs to._

The teacher pulled dark out of his thoughts by introducing him to the class.

" From what i've been told, it seem s that Dark has come to japan fron America." The class guffawed and scrutinized the dark haired teen. The teacher continued to tell the class few facts about their new transfer student. Whilst this went on, Dark's mind was in a whirl of thoughts. _What on earth is she saying? I understand a FEW words but that many? Jeez!_ A major problem that Dark has encountered since his move to Japan, was the language. He'd never been able to pick it up easily.

Turning towards the teen, teacher spoke to him in shaky english. "Please...Introduce youreself to class. After..i...give your seat." Dark nodded and stepped forewards. _I guess that they aren't good at english either._ He bowed and introduced himself in a surprisingly smooth tone.

"Watashi wa Dark mousy. Yoroshiku." Straightening up, he saw that the 'fangirls' were squealing at his accent..or so he could tell from their yakking. Looking towards the class 'sensei', he smiled to show that he was finished.

Scouting the room, she noticed that the students took up more seats than she originally thought. There was only two seats spare. One was by the class angel, Risa Harada and the other was by the 'child in black' Daisuke niwa. Motioning towards the spare seats the teacher implied that he may choose where to sit.

Trudging up the aisles he spotted the first spare seat. It's neighbour was a girl with a deep chocolate hair colour and a pair of hazel eyes. He would've chosen to sit there if it wasnt for the fact that she was constantly fiddling with her hair and sending him winks and batting her eyes. Mentaly shuddering, he quickly made his way to the next possible seat. It was by that dozy redhead he'd spotted earlier. _Oh. This one doesn't seem so bad._ He thought as he took his seat. He glanced back at that dark haired girl and smirked lightly, seeing that she had an annoyed pout on her thin lips.

Well. That's my first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I know that Risa sounds a bit like a whore, but i really hate her. I'll probs make her even more evil in the next chappie!

Another thing. Im torn between calling 'the teacher' Mrs Towa or Mrs Freedert. Please tell me which you prefer and she will be named in the next chapter ^^. I also adore our little Daisuke in black and dark clothes. So cute when he's depressed so this story is great for me! Please R+R!!

Chappy-pyon ( I much preffer 'Red-Feathers' or 'Penna') XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke was vaguely aware of someone taking a seat next to him. Someone had most probably been sent out from another classroom and had been placed in this one as punishment. The new kid would probably choose to sit next to that awful bitch Risa. Shifting his head, he focused back onto his music. He didn't realise that he was wrong about his new neighbour.

Dark however, was more interested in his new partner and was eyeing him carefully. The first thing he had noticed was the almost scarlet hair, which had turned out to be natural as dark couldn't spot any darker or lighter colours at the boy's roots. Another thing he noticed was the boys attire. Shockingly, it wasn't that much different from his own. It consisted of a pair of jet black skinny jeans except that Dark's had a variety of chains and belts. The boy wore a dark black top with red patches on the arms. Turns out that it was a tour t-shirt as it had MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE scrawled on the back as well as a list of dates and arenas. Finally, long black gloves adorned a pair of arms and a few bracelets were scattered along his wrists. His face, however. Dark couldn't see because it was buried in some arms.

Mrs Towa/Freedert called to the class to announce the first lesson had begun. Everyone began pulling their books out and even the redhead had bent down to retrieve his. Dark decided that he should follow and reached for his bag. After retrieving his books, Dark laid them out on the desk and stared at the chalkboard on which, teacher was writing away. Looking around at his fellow students, he was aware of the fact that they were writing stuff down diligently. Unfortunately for him, he didnt understand the japanese text either. Shuffling akwardly he continued to watch the board. The word kept gathering and began to panic._ Aw man! What if this is revision for a major exam or something?_

"You know, it's common courtesy to learn another countries language before you enter a school there." Dark turned to the source of the voice with a surprised look. The young boy next to him was giving him a blank look. The boy's face was cute _Cute? Where did that come from?_ A rounded face was turned towards him. The features were what you could find on an average boys face. One thing however stood out and made that face all the more appealing. Huge garnet eyes accompanied by long eyelashes. These were pointed at dark and he noticed a thin layer of jet black kohl made the red of the boys even more striking. Dark sharply shook himself out of this little reverie and replied indignantly.

"Well excuse me," He muttered, as not to attract the teachers attention," i didn't have much time to learn the language bef—wait, you know english?" he asked, astonished.

"Obviously." The red head stated before turning back to his work without another word. Dark however, continued to pester him.

"If you know english, could you please give me a little help? You know... show me what needs to be written down?" he asked in a persuasive manner. The boy just shrugged and continued with his work. "Please?" He asked shuffling closer. The boy just slid away. Sighing in defeat, he slumped in his chair. "You could at least tell me your name..." he grumbled.

After he had moved away, Daisuke had expected the new kid to shut up and leave him alone. He was surprised when on the contrary to what he expected, the purple haired teen asked him his name. Sighing lightly he leant over jotted a few things in the teens book. Once he finished he returned to his own studies.

"that should do you until next lesson." He muttered pulling a page from his book. "Here." He handed it to the other student. He turned away before a light blush, cused by the smile that the taller one had given him. _Damn fool. He just smiled, it was nothing. He'll be just like the rest of them. Don't trust him._

Dark looked at the paper the red head had given him. The ruby eyed boy had given him a katakana table with the English translations next to it. He flashed a genuine smile at the boy in thanks, but rather than the boy acknowledging him with a smile,_ why does that seem unlikely?_ Dark received a sharp, mistrusting look before the redhead turned away stonily. _What on earth was that!? _He questioned himself with a frown.

The rest of the lesson was spent in the silence of them both. Daisuke refused to meet darks eyes no matter how hard the dark haired one tried. As for the rest of the day, Daisuke was unlucky enough to have the boy in all his classes.

At 5:30 the finishing bell rang throughout the large stone building, resonating loudly. As the students began to pack up, Dark turned to the ruby eyed boy.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" he inquired smoothly. The subject of his questioning looked up slightly. He seemed to hesitate before answering quietly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." With that said, he picked up his bag and walked off, only for dark to catch up with him.

"Hey, you've been down all day. Rough day or are you always like this....err... you still haven't told me your name y'know." He really wanted to know why this boy was like this when no one else was. Also, the boy was the only one who spoke English fluently. He locked eyes with the boy, asking for an answer gently but not quite demanding one either. Yet again he saw that mistrustful look in the boys red orbs but it seemed to waver as if in indecision. The boy looked away and began walking again. Dark looked on disappointed until the boy turned around. "Well? Are you coming?" something leapt in darks chest as the boy gave something close to a small smile. He trotted up to him. "And my name is Daisuke Niwa by the way." He said before falling silent again.

The walk out of school was rather pleasant even though no words were spoken. Dark ignored the stares he got from all the girls they passed. Instead, he occupied himself with his thoughts. Daisuke sure was _different_ from what he was used to. Usually, people worshipped, stalked him or just plain gawked at him. This boy however, just acted as if he wasn't there. It was quite odd to be on the end of this. Especially if your the one who usually does the ignoring. Daisuke was ignoring him now! Look!

Eventually, all that was left around the pair was country-ish lanes lined with trees and bushes. The street was lined with a few huge houses all of which were mainly hidden by trees and such. He heard daisuke stop next to him and he turned and looked. He was standing at a huge wrought iron gate with a huge padlock. Glancing back at Daisuke, he noticed that he was pulling something from around his neck. A Key!

"you live here?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face. Daisuke just looked at him and nodded before opening the gate. Getting over his shock, Dark coughed and straightened up. "Well, i'll see you tomorrow then Daisuke!" He grinned happily. Twitching slightly at the familiar term this boy was using on him. He nodded.

"Practice those katakana...it'll help if you do." He said quietly before bowing and disappearing behind the gate with a clang. Dark was left in the darkening street watching the lights of the huge (well, what he could see of it) house flash on. He span on the spot and continued his journey up the road. He still had about an hours walk before he reached HIS destination. Smiling slightly, he looked up at the sky as the stars began to appear one by one.

Maybe it would be different this time. Maybe he really would find what he was looking for.

Well people! That's chapter two of WELCOME TO MY WORLD. Please read and review. I'm sorry about not updating for a while. GCSE's and stuff ain't my piece o cake. Im also WAAAAAY behind on coursework too.

It might be a little while before i update but don't worry!! I WILL update, just for you guys!!

XXX Penna

P.S... special thanks to chika-chan for her review!! U get first review cookie!! And also to happy ducky day. Thanks for the constructive comments. Don't worry, the chappie will get longer. Just not the first few... i need to get the storyline stable 'kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo people!! Welcome to chapter three of WELCOME TO MY WORLD!

On the last chapter, I forgot to add the disclaimer so I'll remember this time.

DISCLAIMER (yay): I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. I also do not own the manga DNANGEL. That belongs to our beloved Yukiru Sugisaki! On With The show!!

As the sun made it's way above the horizon and greeted every house in its wake, Daisuke Niwa was curled up tightly under his covers. Sleeping soundly, he never noticed the time creeping forward slowly. The alarm sounded as it struck 7:30. Groaning loudly, he turned over and slammed the clock into the bedside table. He curled back up into a ball and fell back into his blissful unconsciousness.

On the other side of town, Dark was up and raring to go. The espresso he had just taken a few minutes ago didn't help any. Dark mousy never needed the stuff but he loved it! His cup was slammed into the tabled when he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Aw Shit!! 7:30!?" The purple head grabbed his bag and dashed out the door like a horse at the gold cup derby. Halfway down his garden path he stopped. Hands shot up and flapped over his torso. "Keys!" he span on his heel and trotted back up to the door and leapt into the house. Moments later a blur shot out the door before locking and restarting his trip to school.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Daisuki! Wake up!" A call was faintly heard through the hubbub of the redheads consciousness grinding into gear. As the seconds ticked past his brain whirred more and so the voice also grew more. "DAISUKI!"

"What?..."

"Please get up! It's already 8:15!"

Daisuke's eyes peeled themselves open.

"Urrgh... I hate school..." He thought back to the previous day and that odd eyed teen that entered the school. Yes, odd eyed. The violet colouring was not of what Daisuke had ever seen before. Not that it mattered anyway.

"DAISUKI!" The voice thundered through the door. Daisuke grabbed his head in agony.

"ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" He trudged across the room and flung his wardrobe open with vigour. Grabbing some clothes thoughtlessly he pulled and dislodged them from their dark place with his other garments. The shirt (long sleeve) was thrown roughly over his head as well as the extra t-shirt (short sleeve). Half way through pulling his jeans up, the door handle clicked. "Don't come in! Don't come in!" he yelled frantically. Unfortunately this caused Daisuke's balance to go out the window and he toppled over backwards, hitting his temple off the side of the bed post. "Shit...that hurt." He grumbled as he pulled himself upright and finished pulling his garments up. After that, he walked over to his dressing table (Drawers with a mirror on them). Picking up his trusty black pencil, he applied his usual eye markings. Pulling open a mini drawer to his left, he scrutinised its contents before pulling a pair of black chained arm warmers. He pulled them on and added a black and red bracelet to one arm.

He opened up his bedroom door to come face to face with a white haired boy. The boy was about two or three years younger than Daisuke and had a totally different fashion sense. All he ever wore was white. Smiling widely, he handed Daisuke his bag. "Here you go Daisuki!" The red head sighed.

"I've already told you, it's DAI-SU-KE. You understand? It's KE, not KI. Try again With." He stood on the spot and waited for With's reply. The wine eyed boy struggled to say the desired name.

"D-Dai-Su-Ge?" He trawled out sheepishly. Daisuke growled, ruffling his fiery hair desperately. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder before heading towards the stairs.

"Never mind, we'll try again tonight. What time is it?" He asked, turning around slightly. With checked his watch (white of course).

"It's exactly 8:31!"

"WHAT?!"

"I told you to get up! And you ignored your alarm clock again." With said following Daisuke's mad dash down the stairs, worried. "Daisuki! You shouldn't run like that. You've just recovered, and you might hurt yourself like last time." Daisuke didn't hear a word With was saying. He was too preoccupied with reaching the front door. As he reached for the handle, With remembered something. "Oh! The reason I came to wake you was because there was someone at the door for yo—". He stopped abruptly as he saw Daisuke jump out the door and unfortunately, into the visitor.

The collision wasn't pretty. Daisuke's full weight went careering into the other persons and it sent them both flying down the stone path, heading straight for a rose bush. And a rose bush meant thorns. Lots of them. Luckily, the person he collided with managed to twist himself out of the way._But that still leaves me heading for needle point heaven._ However, just before his face made good friends with the rose bush, a sharp tug at the back of his shirt pulled him back in time.

_PHEW!_

Getting up he brushed himself off and went over to pick up his bag, which was lucky enough to escape unscathed, which was more than we can say for poor Daisuke's left arm. He ignored the stinging sensation and re adjusted his bag, again.

"You know, it's common courtesy to thank someone who just saved your ass from being acupunctured." A mocking voice sang.

_No way..._

Dark was rather surprised, well very surprised when a red bullet shot out the door and sent him on a flying lesson*. I mean, it's not every day that the famous Dark Mousy gets hurled down a garden path at eight thirty in the morning is it? And that rose bush. Dark felt goddamn lucky that he had good reflexes. He looked at the kid he just saved. _Oh...It's Daisuke. _He smiled happily. The boy had just got up and seemed a little dazed as he reached for his bag. He grinned as he remembered Daisuke's words from yesterday.

"You know, it's common courtesy to thank someone who just saved your ass from being acupunctured." He chirped happily. He saw as the boy froze in current position. After a second or so, Daisuke straightened up and turned around to face Dark. Those garnet eyes looked impassive but Dark could tell from the boys posture that he was uneasy. _Shouldn't he be happy to see someone who paid him a visit?_

"Thank you." Daisuke said flatly before walked over to a gawking With. He brought his hand up a brought it back down on the white haired boy albeit gently-ish. "Tell me sooner, idiot." He said wearily. With smiled and nodded.

"What shall i make for dinner tonight?" He asked excitedly. Daisuke rested on one leg as he thought. After a few seconds he came up with a response.

"Surprise me?" he asked with light smile.

With practically jumped through the ceiling.

"Okay! Yay, experimenting!"

He waved Daisuke off like a mother and child even though he was younger than Daisuke. Daisuke rolled his eyes and set off down the path before turning around.

"Well?" He said to the Dark haired teen. Said teen snapped out of what looked like a daze. He blinked at Daisuke. "Are you coming or not? You do know we're going to be late?" Daisuke asked, not in a hurry at all. School could go and die in his case.

"Uh, Sure." He said before hastily catching up to the form that was Daisuke. Without another word, they walked to school.

Halfway, Dark noticed something. "Oh! You're hurt. Did that happen when you crashed into me?" he asked worriedly. Daisuke lifted his hand to his arm and mumbled something like, "I'm fine..." but Dark still persisted.

"Let me have a look, Daisuke." Dark placed his hand on Daisuke's arm to see the wound better. Daisuke growled vehemently and tried to jerk his arm out of Darks grip, but to no avail.

"Let me go..." He growled again, red eyes flashing dangerously. Dark didn't notice or he just ignored it. He continued with inspecting the cut. Daisuke's voice grew louder and he struggled more.

Dark looked up.

"you've got a cut on your face too." He reached up and the moment his hand came into contact with Daisuke's face he was roughly pushed back and he toppled onto his rear.

"I SAID DONT TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!!" the red haired boy screamed before sprinting off down the road. Dark was left in the middle of a pathway on his buttocks feeling quite upset. He replayed the scene in his head.

_His hand brushed lightly against the skin of the boy's face, near the cut on his temple. The boy froze and dark felt the rush of emotions erupt from the boy, right before the boy shoved him and screamed at him. I was not the screaming that upset Dark. It was the look in the boys eyes. There was no mistrust. Only pure hatred mixed with downright rage and a hint of despair. Tears began to stream down the boys face as he turned and ran._

Dark groaned and stood, scratching his head, his hands shaking. Who knew an innocent looking boy like that could be capable of such strength and emotions. Sighing dejectedly, he trudged onwards to school.

And thats it for chapter three peoples. I'm really enjoying writing this and the reviews i get for it. I know the chapters still are not that long but i'm just trying to get the story structured. OOOOH!! Dark did something wrong...did he? Wats the matter with daisuke? You ll find out more soon!!

And yes, With is a human in this. You'll find out more about him as the story progresses. ^ ^

Me and a friend called MAJOR trip ups or collisions _flying lessons_ 'cuz that swat they are. You practically fly don't you?

Please review!!

Penna xxx


	4. Chapter 4

First things first. DEAR GOSH PEOPLE!! I'm so tired! I had to take something like 16 exams! But now that my GCSE's are done I can continue with this story, I'm just sorry I couldn't do so before. I know it's been months but I'll write as well as possible to make up for it. I'm so sorry my beloved readers! You can shoot me or kill me in any way you want to. :D

Disclaimers: I do not own nor do I make any sort of profit from D.. It all belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. (I've missed doing these XD)

Daisuke continued to run, tears streaming down his face. Whether or not they were from anger, sadness or shame, he didn't know. They just fell regardless, He wiped at them furiously in a weak attempt to make them stop. Entering the town at a run wasn't a very good idea, as he nearly crashed into an old lady, but he didn't care, he needed to get as far away from Dark as possible.

He narrowly missed a boy as he hissed frustratedly at the thought of that arrogant, dark haired fool. He dodged wildly around people as he sped through town. Angry shouts followed each step like blood hounds after a fox. And just like that fox, he quickened, feeling like the world was out to kill him.

"Damn, Damn, **Damn**." He cursed.

He'd done it again. Someone just **had** to get too close didn't they? And now look what they'd made him do. He'd freaked. He'd fuckin' freaked! On an innocent, _not that he looks it_, and well meaning victim.

He slowed to a walk as he left the maze of buildings behind him. His breath heavy and chest heaving with the effort he had used. Daisuke trudged through the suburbs, eyes dull and red and his mood at its all time low. He stopped as he approached a large building. Raising his depressed eyes, he looked over the crumbling old museum before him. Even at it's extremely old age it managed to exude a feeling of meaningfulness. Even though nobody visited it, it managed to look as if it was the centre of the world.

Daisuke frowned, eyes falling once again to the floor. This was just making him worse and it was just turning those melancholic feelings around his head, letting them grate almost painfully against his skull.

"Now what do I do?" he growled at the museum, almost expecting the answer to appear before him. He whisked around. Though he really didn't want to, he had to go back to school. He'd missed enough of it enough lately.

He stopped at a certain thought, eyes furrowed. _Dark will be there wont he?_ He hesitated on his idea of returning, not wanting to see the violet haired teen so soon after such a scenario.

But he'd have to apologize sometime, so why not sooner than later?

"Damn..."

---

(On the other side of town)

Dark sat back with a sigh, staying in the spot he'd landed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked to the sky.

"Man, what the hell was that?" he asked to no-one in particular. He didn't care if he looked like a loony talking to himself to passers by. He smirked at the idea, but it soon peeled itself from his face as he went serious again.

_Maybe he has a personal space issue. Commander creepy was kinda like that too now that I think about it, but that was just because he had a trauma of sorts..._

Dark paused in mid-thought. "A trauma..."

Silence ensued for a few moments whilst the plum haired dark. He suddenly growled and gripped his head in frustration.

"Aw man! I'm such an idiot!" he twisted himself to his feet and lunged to grab his bag. "I didn't even think." He paced the sidewalk for a minute or so whilst muttering to himself, startling a lady who walked by. She shuffled by, keeping her distance. Shrugging her off, he trotted back in the general direction of the school grounds.

-- (normal-ish P.O.V)

A sudden feeling struck Daisuke as he spotted a shadow through the glass of the classroom door. Dread. He knew who it was thanks to the excited squeals of the class's population of girls. And the fact that there was only one other missing member of the class.

No one had asked or said a word to the red head as he entered the class. No one mentioned the messy state he was in. No one mentioned the disagreeable look on his face. They stared though and he could feel the entire class' eyes on him as he stumbled to his seat at the back. He noticed that Dark wasn't there and he felt a little guilty. Maybe he had gone home because of what Daisuke had done to him.

No.

It didn't seem likely for someone like him to act so..._wimpy._ Daisuke smirked slightly, it being a barely noticeable twitch of the lip corners. It fell off his face as fast as the girls' volume increased and the door opened, revealing a slightly ruffled Dark. The late boy flashed a charming grin to Mrs Towa, totally disarming that vicious glare. If the way her face flared up a bright pink didn't make it obvious, the twirl and girlish giggle she did _definitely_ did. _._ Daisuke muttered mentally.

Mrs Towa continued to jabber girlish nonsense and Dark meandered off towards the desk beside Daisuke, making the said boy twitch nervously. Dark caught this and sighed heavily as he slipped into his seat silently. Once seated, he leant over ad grabbed a few text books from his bag. Surprisingly, they were the right ones, Daisuke noted, peering from the corner of his eye. He was really surprised that the tall figure next to him hadn't said anything yet. The idiot wouldn't shut up yesterday. He continued to watch dark, not even bothering to think that he knew he was being observed.

The rest of the mornings lessons carried on in this awkward manner. Dark being watched stealthily (every time he turned to catch the redhead out, Daisuke was facing the front casually) and Daisuke waiting silently for dark to say something, _anything._

As the first lesson break came, Daisuke vanished. Just like yesterday. Dark had tried to follow him but he lost the short boy in those annoying bustling crowds. He decided he would try again at lunch while he fought off the heavy current of students pushing his way.

Dark seemed to be doing a tad better in his lessons. He never got any work done of course. He didn't look the type to do work any way. But he managed to write down some legible sentences in shaky katakana. Daisuke almost smiled when he saw it but had to refrain.

As he continued to watch dark, he noticed one thing. Dark was _very_ handsome. He could understand why the girls were so addicted to this type of guy.

Even though he was bent over his (very little amount of) work, his figure still seemed to be elegant, and his choice of clothing accentuated his gentle but definitely male build. His hand movements just as smooth as water over a rock, even if his writing was a little messy. The face that had been grinning and smirking all day yesterday was now masked with an expression akin to a sort of amused concentration. Those deep, deep violet eyes flickered each second to focus on what he was writing and the fine eyebrows were knitted gently, enhancing the look of concentration. His hair, as dark as his eyes, fell around his face like it most likely intended to, perfectly.

During this close detail inspection of Daisuke's, Dark had stopped writing, a small smirk playing on his lips once again. Daisuke had failed to notice this and continued to gaze at the student next to him.

"Something you find interesting?" he asked quietly, grinning. Just loud enough for the boy to hear, making him jump back in surprised embarrassment.

"N-No." he stammered in response turning away with red cheeks. The wobbly finality in his voice clearly stated that the conversation was over.

"Hn." Dark chuckled lightly and continued with his work, glancing back at Daisuke every now and then.

_CLANGG CLANGGG_

A huge ripple of noise ran through the classroom as the lunch bell rang. Minutes later and all through the school, clattering of tables and screeching of chairs could be heard. Along with the thunder of feet, like a war charge. All were headed in one direction. The cafeteria. Only a few of the students decided to avoid the hustle and bustle of the halls, and remained I the classrooms with their own lunch they had brought to school with them. They relaxed after their difficult lessons and chatted quietly to one another.

Daisuke dodged past one student and then swerved past another I a faction of a second, hurrying to his favourite spot. The same place he went all the time. Only he knew how to get there so he knew no annoying students would be there when he arrived.

"Daisuke!" a voice called out from somewhere behind him. Daisuke flinched, knowing who it was and glanced back. His vision confirmed that the very teen he had been staring at in general studies was following him. He did not however, notice a teen in _front_ of him who had stopped to talk to a friend of theirs. Needless to say, the rather short boy collided rather harshly with him and fell roughly, landing on his still sore and unaided arm. A sharp hiss escaped the back of his throat and he clamped a hand to his arm, cradling it. the boy he had collided with merely gave him an impassive look before walking off, still talking.

Daisuke just sat there in silence, arm holding his throbbing wound.

As he was about to rise from the ground, a hand appeared in front of his face. His eyes followed the arm up to its owner. "Com'on, don't just sit there. You'll end up being trampled."

Dark.

Daisuke didn't move for a few seconds, just looking at Dark intently. After a minute or so of silence from both of them, Daisuke raised his good arm and griped darks offered palm. He was on his feet in one quick surge.

"whoa." He muttered, teetering slightly from the quick motion. He looked up once again to those fine features. "Thanks, I guess."

Dark smiled cheerily, flashing pearly white teeth.

"No problem Dai-Chan!"

"WHAT?!" he glared. Dark smiled and remained silent. Well pretty silent, except for the few soft laughs that he couldn't suppress.

_Who the hell does he think he is? No one calls me 'Dai-Chan'!_ He fumed, a little growl made its way to the new students ears.

"So, where do you disappear to all breaks?" Dark asked curiously.

Daisuke, remembering what he was doing previously, span on his heel and walked off silently. Dark followed.

_I don't care. Maybe if I ignore him long enough, he'll leave me alone. _But he knew he was wrong and for some reason it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He could hear the two sets of footsteps echo through the now empty hallway that they were in. he slowed slightly, waiting for dark to catch up, finally deciding that he didn't care what the dark haired one did. Together, almost looking like two casual friends, they stopped at a door. To any other student in school, it would just look like a ratty old janitors closet, but clearly to Daisuke it was something else. Dark whistled.

"A secret door?" he inquired, eyeing a metal plate beside the door, painted with the same white that decorated the whole school. A nod and a soft yes, confirmed his suspicions as well as Daisuke flipping up the said plate. Under this panel was an array of buttons and numbers and dark grinned. "Do you know the code?"

"No."

Darks grin grew wider.

"So your going to hack it?" hearing the excitement in his voice, Daisuke peered over his shoulder.

"Yeah... You know how to hack one of these?" he asked back. Dark looked at the encrypted machine and shook his head.

"Never seen one of these types before, this must be the newer model of the 'ZIG II' if am correct. Daisuke stared. Not only was he surprised that Dark knew what this was, but he also knew how to hack these. They were extremely difficult to decode for any pro so the fact that a student of…however old this guy was, was pretty astounding.

He shook of the awe and turned back to the lock. Within then seconds it was opened and he grasped the chilly metal handle of the door. It creaked gently under the weight of his hand. He looked back at Dark.

"Hurry, we don't need to be seen." And he wrenched the door open, it giving a tremendous creak as it was pried from its frame. They slipped through the door and it closed as quickly as it had opened.

Behind the disguised door was a small hallway. It wasn't small as in you had to stoop, but two people couldn't walk side by side. It was very narrow. A few dim lights grew from the wall every few meters. They bathed the pair in a dull orange glare, which flickered every now and again, thanks to a faulty bulb halfway down the passage.

"Whoa, what is this?" Dark asked quietly. His clothes brushed of the side if the wall with a gentle sound as he stepped around a dusty old box. As his foot touched the ground again, he got his response.

"It's an off limits corridor." Dark sighed.

"I know that, but where does it lead Dai-Chan?"

Daisuke hissed again but replied anyway, shaking his head.

"It leads to the roof."

"The roof? Wow. Any other kids know of this?"

"No. they can't get past the system so they give up. Only I, and now you, know."

"Ah, I see. What about in the winter? The cold weather will head in soon. Do you still come here when it snows?" he asked, the thought of sitting in snow was making him shiver with psychological cold. A soft laugh was heard.

"No, but there is a room at the end of this corridor which must have been used for storage, which is pretty warm." Dark couldn't see the small smile on Daisuke's face. But he could tell that he was enjoying their odd conversation.

"So, it's basically like you secret hideout?" A resounding clanking sound rang around them as they ascended a flight of steel steps. They wound up and around to a door about a story or two up. The few windows that they now passed, where painted over with a white paint, so that people couldn't see in, but it still let a small amount of light in, allowing just enough vision to see where they were stepping.

A blinding light flashed as Daisuke pushed down the safety bar on the door and forced it open and they stepped out.

-------------

Well folks, that's it for this chapter :D don't worry, it wont be as long as it has been for the next update because I already have the next chappie all planned out *YAY*

I'm really trying to makes these longer than I have previously. I know it started off a little wobbly but that was cuz I hadn't typed anything for a looooonngggg time. :(

Anyways, yay they're starting to get along! ^^ and maybe in the next chapter they'll get a little _closer_ …XD

Anyhow, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism!! And I'll see y'all soon, byeee XX

Rutilus-Penna


End file.
